Southern Alasre Alpaca
One of the species of hooved animals living in the Alasre Mountains is the Alasre Alpaca. While not as agile as the ibex, the alpaca is sure-footed and resilient, able to live in greater heights than other creatures its size. Alpacas come in two different colors; the western alpaca which has a cream-colored pelt, with greenish stripes on its back that serve as camouflage in the wooded lower reaches of the Alasre Mountains. Especially along the western side of the mountains, where they sometimes cross into the outskirts of Silva Forest. They are also a bit larger than the reddish-brown southern alpaca, which sports thicker wool to protect it from the cold of the higher reaches. Alpacas are highly sought after by those crossing the Alasre Mountains, as they make for steady beasts of burden with great endurance. Those who make their living leading expeditions over the mountains usually own at least one alpaca, and wouldn't undertake the journey without it. Alpacas have a keen sense of direction and excellent memory of paths they have previously taken. They are able to find their way back even at night, during a storm or in deep fog, which has saved the life of more than one traveler. A fully-trained and experienced alpaca can reach an astonishing price, provided the owner is even willing to part with it. Egg It's a reddish-brown egg. A short tail is sticking out of it. Hatchling The creature that has hatched from your egg looks like a fluffy ball of wool on too long legs. It is always running around The Keep, seeming to never grow tired. Even though it seems to be clumsy, you have never seen this small palca stumble, even on the roughest of ground. This little one is constantly getting in the way of the adult alpacas, but somehow manages to avoid being kicked or trodded on. Sometimes the hatchling will follow one of the other smaller creatures, like a jerboa rat or gemhog, as if trying to watch it, until the creature feels pestered and either hides or chases the small alpaca away. Adult Your alpaca has now grown to an adult, covered in soft, curly wool. It can usually be found in the meadows outside The Keep, together with the other alpacas. Usually it is calm and friendly, but these creatures are quite able to defend themselves. Their keen senses make it almost impossible for any creatures to sneak up on the herd. Other creatures looking for peace and quiet often mingle with the alpacas, enjoying their protection. The troublemakers, like the panther hatchlings practicing their hunting skills, have soon learned to give the herd a wide berth, lest they feel a sharp blow from the hooves of one of the adult alpacas. The wool of the alpacas not only keeps them warm against the icy winds of the Alasre Mountains, it also protects them from other harmful energies. Not even the fire of a hellhound or a raiju's bolt can cause a alpaca serious harm, since the wool will disperse most of the energy. Magi use the wool to create protective clothing for handling eggs and creatures that might be dangerous to them. Breeding Additional Information *Obtained from Remy's Inn for 5,500 * Released: September 14, 2010 * Sprites: Niwer, Glasswalker * Description: Morgaln * Origins: this creatures is based on a real Alpaca Category:2010 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: Niwer Category:Artist: Glasswalker Category:Alasre Alpacas